Joe Mantegna
Joseph Anthony Mantegna (born November 13, 1947) is an American actor, producer, writer and director. Mantegna began his career on the stage in 1969 with the musical Hair. He later earned a Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play for portraying Richard Roma in the first American production of David Mamet's play Glengarry Glen Ross, the first of many collaborations with Mamet. Expanding to film and television, Mantegna is best known for his roles in box office hits including Three Amigos (1986), The Godfather Part III (1990), Forget Paris (1995) and Up Close & Personal (1996). Since the 2007–2008 U.S. television season, he has starred in the CBS television series Criminal Minds as FBI Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. Beginning with the 1991 episode "Bart the Murderer", Mantegna has voiced the recurring role of mob boss Fat Tony on the animated series The Simpsons, reprising the role in The Simpsons Movie in 2007. Mantegna has starred in the television series First Monday (2002) and Joan of Arcadia (2003–2005). He earned Emmy Award nominations for his roles in three different miniseries: The Last Don (1997), The Rat Pack(1999), and The Starter Wife (2007). He has also served as executive producer for various movies and television movies, including Corduroy (1984), Hoods (1998) and Lakeboat (2000), which he also directed. Additionally, he played Robert B. Parker's fictional detective Spenser in three made-for-TV movies between 1999 and 2001, and has narrated several audiobook readings of the Spenser novels. An avid firearm enthusiast, he is the host of MidwayUSA's "Gun Stories" on the cable television Outdoor Channel. Early life Of Italian and Sicilian descent, Mantegna was born in 1947 in Chicago, Illinois. His parents were Mary Ann (Novelli), a shipping clerk from Acquaviva delle Fonti, Apulia, Italy who died in 2017 at the age of 101, and Joseph Henry Mantegna, an insurance salesman from Calascibetta, Sicily who died in 1971 of tuberculosis. Mantegna was raised Catholic10 and attended J. Sterling Morton High School East in Cicero, Illinois. He studied acting at the Goodman School of Drama at DePaul University from 1967–69. As a young man in Chicago, he played bass in a band called The Apocryphals, which later played with another local group, The Missing Links, who went on to form the band Chicago. Mantegna is still very close to the original members of Chicago and keeps in touch with his old bandmates as well. Career Mantegna made his acting debut in the 1969 stage production of Hair and debuted on Broadway in Working (1978). He co-wrote Bleacher Bums, an award-winning play which was first performed at Chicago's Organic Theater Company, and was a member of its original cast. In the movie Xanadu (1980), he had a small role which was cut, although since his name is in the film's credits, Mantegna gets residuals for the film. Mantegna won a Tony award for his portrayal of Richard Roma in David Mamet's play Glengarry Glen Ross. He has had a long and successful association with Mamet, appearing in a number of his works. Mantegna made his feature film debut in Medusa Challenger (1977). He played womanizing dentist Bruce Fleckstein in Compromising Positions (1985). He starred in an episode of The Twilight Zone in 1985 called Shelter Skelter. His other early film roles were supporting performances in The Money Pit (1986), Weeds (1987) and Suspect (1987). He also starred in the critically acclaimed movies House of Games (1987) and Things Change (1988), both written by Mamet. He and Things Change co-star Don Ameche received the Best Actor Award at the Venice Film Festival. In 1991, Mantegna starred in another Mamet story, the highly praised police thriller Homicide. Mantegna has played a wide range of roles, from the comic, as a jaded disc jockey in Airheads and an inept kidnapper from Baby's Day Out, to the dramatic, in roles such as Joey Zasa, a treacherous mobster in The Godfather Part III (1990) and an Emmy-nominated performance as singer Dean Martin in HBO's film The Rat Pack (1998). Mantegna has a recurring role in the animated series The Simpsons as the voice of mob boss Anthony "Fat Tony" D'Amico. He insists on voicing the character every time he appears, no matter how little dialogue he has. To quote: "If Fat Tony sneezes, I want to be there." However, in one instance, Phil Hartman voiced Fat Tony in the episode "A Fish Called Selma". Mantegna has made a role in Pixar the movie Cars 2 as the actor henchcar Grem his performance model car is an AMC Gremlin. so he does him in the vide game and Ds so he portrayed him. Mantegna spoofed himself when he hosted Saturday Night Live for the 1990–1991 season in which he calmly began his monologue by saying he did not wish to be typecast from his gangster roles. A disappointed little boy and his father leave, as they mistakenly believed the host would be Joe Montana (football player) due to the similar names. Mantegna then began speaking in a low, controlled voice to the little boy, telling him it was best to stay in the audience and respect his performance; he warned the boy that if he (Mantegna) made a call, then Montana would not play in his next game—an implication that Mantegna's true personality equaled his gangster roles. In 2002, Mantegna starred as Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States, Justice Joseph Novelli, on the CBS midseason replacement drama First Monday. Mantegna received the Lifetime Achievement Award on April 26, 2004, at the Los Angeles Italian Film Festival. On August 11, 2007, Mantegna signed on to replace departing star Mandy Patinkin on the CBS crime drama Criminal Minds. Since season 9, he has directed several episodes as well. Since 2006, he has co-narrated the National Memorial Day Concert on the Mall in Washington D.C. with Gary Sinise. In 2016 he took part in an event at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art reading some of Gabriele Tinti's poems about Hercules.